


After Tour Sex

by Supernatural_fan



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, talk of bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural_fan/pseuds/Supernatural_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack & Alex just finished touring and have streamy sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Tour Sex

Jack's POV

As I stood with the rest of the band watching Alex sing Therapy and all the crying fans, tears welled up in my eyes. Alex wrote this song during a bad time in his life that he doesn't like to talk about and I can see the tears streaming down his face as he sings the chorus. Alex truly was the most amazing boyfriend I could ever ask for but he refuses to believe that. He always thinks that I will find someone better then him and I will leave him because he isn't good enough. He couldn't be more wrong, I don't think I could live my life without him anymore, he's became my everything. It all happened 2 years ago.

*FLASHBACK*

"Maybe you should stop fucking so many girls and focus more on the band!" Alex screamed at me, I have no idea where all this arguing is coming from.

"Maybe you should tell me what the fucks got you so angry lately, always yelling at everybody!" I shouted back as loud as I could when suddenly I was rammed against the wall and a pair I soft lips were on mine. I didn't respond at first too shocked to thing that the man I have secretly loved ever since the first day he walked into high school, was kissing me.

He pulled away and started to kiss my neck. Biting and then licking to soothe the bite and I was jelly in his hands as he rubbed or erect members against each other. I couldn't stop the loud moan that escaped my lips when he sucked at my soft spot.

"I love you Jack. I have for years ever since I first laid eyes on you. That's why I've been so angry for the past couple months, I couldn't control my feelings anymore please don't hate me" He begged me.

"Wasn't planning on hating you. I have loved you ever since you walked through those doors at high school" I explained to him.

A look of relief filled his face before he was attacking my lips again, more fierce this time, and I knew this would be a long night.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

We had finished out set and met a few fans who mainly consisted of 12 year old fangirls wearing shorts far to short to be legal. Alex stood beside me the whole time talking to the fans with an arm around my waist. We came out to the fans a short while after we got together, we didn't want to hide our feelings and they still love us.

As we were heading to the tour bus I got very excited because this was our last show and it was pretty close to home so we would be there in less then and hour which means two things 1) I can finally sleep in my own bed and 2) hot sex with Alex.

"I can't wait to get you home so you can fuck me so hard, I've missed the feeling of you in my tight ass. I might go on stretch myself on the bus so I'm ready for when we get home hmmm, yeah I'm gonna go do that." I whispered in his ear and felt him shiver. He always loved it when I talked dirty to him and I could see his raging boner through his tight skinny jeans.

"Oh hi there little Alex do you want to play?" I asked as I grabbed his bulge and he whimpered slightly.

"Jack please stop, if you don't I'm gonna fuck you raw in front of everybody and your going to be a moaning mess in front of them" He said firmly. I loves when his dominant side came out. That always meant a night of hot rough sex.

We just got on the bus after he said that so I told the guys I was going to sleep until we got home when really I was just gonna finger fuck myself to get ready for Alex. I reached under my pillow and pulled the bottle of lube out that I always kept there in case me and Alex end up doing the dirty on the bus. I popped the cap of and poured some onto my fingers and started to tease my hole with the tip of my finger before I plunged it in, gasping a little from the pleasure.l I slowly started to thrust my finger in and out before adding another one and started to trust them in and out again. My cock was throbbing now and all I wanted was Alex to fuck me so hard. After adding another finger and stretching myself more, I lubed up a dildo smaller than Alex's member, I like the burn when he fucks me. I fuck myself with the dildo for a few minutes before resting it against my prostate and put a cock ring on my enlarged member.

By the time I walk out were only a couple minutes away from home. Alex is sat playing with his phone and Rian and Zach were asleep on the couch, snuggled into each other on the small couch. They became a thing last year and nobody expected it. I walk over and place myself in Alex's lap.

"I'm all stretched for you Alex, you better be ready when we get home because I'm gonna ride your massive cock all night" I moaned into his ear, rocking my hips against his hard on, successfully making him groan.

"Baby were not even going to make it to the bedroom if you carry on like this" He said trough clenched teeth, trying to control himself 

"Come on baby, what are you gonna do to me when we get home?" I asked.

" I have lay you over my knee and give you a few spankings for teasing me and then I'm gonna eat your ass until your on the edge of coming and I'm gonna stop and put a cock ring on you so you can't come, then I'm gonna suck your hard dick until your begging me to cum and I won't let you, then I'm gonna handcuff you to the bed and fuck you raw" he growled out to me and I swear I think I died and went to heaven. I was so hard that it was painfully and I knew I wasn't going to be cumming for a long time.

Alex kept to his words and as soon as we walked in the front door he dropped his bags and pulled me upstairs and literally ripping my shirt and jeans of me and pulling my boxers of with his teeth.

"Oh look here Jacky you've already put a cock ring on and your cock is looking pretty hard right now." He laughed as he smacked my hard on and the feel of pain turned me on even more 

"Hmm I want your ass a nice shade of red so I'm gonna use my paddle on you " He said after a while and placed me over his lap when he collected it.

"You will be calling me Daddy tonight understand?" He asked and I nodded in reply. I love it when he uses the paddle. He removed the dildo and started his onslaught.

I thought he would stop after 20 or 30 but no he kept going and soon we were on 80 spanks with the paddle. My ass was on fire and tears were streaming down my face. After we got to a hundred he stopped.

"I'm so proud of you baby boy, you took all them spankings so well." He praised me and I felt better already, knowing I'd pleased him.

"Now time for your pleasure" He said excitedly.

He flipped me around so I was on my stomach and my ass was up in the air, the cold breeze through the house soothing my burning ass. He started to kiss my ass cheeks and it felt good until his tongue found its way to my hole and he licked a long wet stripe up the length of my ass.

"Oh Jacky you taste so delicious I just want to eat your ass forever." He said and he nibbled on my rim a little bit. I became a moaning mess as his tongue plunged into my hole and I saw stars. His wet warm tongue felt so good against my hole and he begun to suck my ass. My cock was throbbing and precum was flowing out like a faucet. It was that pleasurable it was almost painful.

He pulled his tongue out and I whimpered from the loss of his tongue. 

"It's time for me to fuck you raw Jacky" He moaned into my ear.

"Please daddy fuck me so hard that I'll sit down and remember how hard you fucked me I want to feel the burn of your massive cock stretch me more!" I moaned back to him.

"As you wish baby boy" He said as he teases my hole the the tip of his cock before he thrust himself all the way in until I could feel his balls slapping my ass. Fuck he went in dry and I could feel the burn of it was only turning me on more.

Without missing a beat he pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in and poking at my prostate relentlessly. He kept doing this until he was ready to come and pulled out of me and flipped me over and forced his member into my mouth and I could taste myself on his cock and I moaned from it sending vibrations right through his shaft and he cummed right down my throat, so hard that he knees went weak and he fell onto the bed next to me. 

"That was the best sex I think I've ever had now its time for you to cum" He said as he pulled the cock ring of and sunk down onto my throbbing hard on. Alex hardly ever bottomed out but when he did it was some of my favourite times. It didn't take long for me to cum and when I did he pulled off me and made me eat my cum out of his ass and I drank it all down.

"I love you Jack" He whispered into my ear as I drifted asleep.


End file.
